veggietales_the_ultimate_veggiepediafandomcom-20200214-history
LarryBoy and the Angry Eyebrows
The Angry Eyebrows is the first episode of LarryBoy: The Cartoon Adventures. Plot A cheese-breathing cow dragon robs a carrot lady and her spuds of their lunch. As soon as our hero, LarryBoy, arrives, he gets "cheesed". Nevertheless, he pulls out his Radar-Guided Spatula to block the creature's cheese shots. When the creature gets caught, it actually turns out to be Herbert and Wally in disguise. Officer Olaf, BumblyBurg's local police officer, arrests the two for the food robbery and for shooting cheese at innocent people. Meanwhile, Awful Alvin, one of LarryBoy's nemesis, is determined to rule Bumblyburg along with Lampy, a lamp with a silly face drawn on its shade. At BumblyBurg's local newspaper office, The Daily Bumble, the newspaper staff meets together in Bob's office to discuss tomorrow's headline about a famous inventor,Ma Mushroom, who explains her new invention, The Knit-master 3,000. Larry is busy mopping the floors and suddenly an alarm goes off on his mop. He hides in the broom closet to avoid being noticed. Upon realizing that tonight is the night at Superheroes 101 at Bumblyburg Community College, and that he's nearly late for it, he rushes off. However, on his hurry, Larry accidentally destroys the Knit-Master 3,000. Ma grows very angry and orders him to fix it or else. Meanwhile, Alvin has set up an evil scheme on LarryBoy and his precious city, which involves a fleet of his angry eyebrows. He sends them to seek out anger, while crying out "Fly, my bushy minions! Fly and seek out anger!". Larry has been completely late for class by the time he has took the Knit-master to Archibald for repairs. When he finally shows up at class, Bok Choy scolds him for being late for the 4th time, but lets go of his anger. The next morning, Ma Mushroom is still mad about Larry breaking her machine. A flying eyebrow then swoops down and attaches to her forehead, followed by the Carrot Lady, causing them to act very nasty to their local citizens. Back at the Daily Bumble, Vicki talks to Bob about the anger outbreak. Up on the roof, Larry has finally found a perfect place for the freshly fixed Knit-master. As the returns to the elevator, he spots Lampy, making him want to talk to Archibald. Back at Bob's office, Larry encounters an angry Ma Mushroom. He hides in the broom closet and then comes out in a disguise to trick Ma Mushroom into finding "the real Larry" in the closet. Just then, his mop beeps again. Since he locked Ma in the broom closet, Larry hides in the bathroom. Upon learning Alvin's scheme, He rushes to try to remove the eyebrows, but they don't want to let go their anger. LarryBoy pulls out a pair of tweezers to remove the eyebrows with. However, it is useless. Just then, LarryBoy encounters Awful Alvin. He proceeds to stick his eyebrows to him, but he isn't really holding on to anger. So Alvin tries the best of his power to make LarryBoy mad. Alvin tries to by putting a popsicle down Larry's back, blowing a trumpet in Larry's ear, and then finally fills the Larry-Mobile with Chocolate Syrup. After having his eyebrows pour chocolate syrup in Larry's Mobile, LarryBoy becomes enraged and eyebrows stick to his forehead. But then he remembers what he learned at superhero class. When he realizes this, he lets go of his anger as well as all the citizens of Bumblyburg. However, in turn, Awful Alvin sends his angry eyebrows to capture LarryBoy. But LarryBoy has a plan. He pulls off his cape and waves out it like a matador to trick the eyebrows once again into flying into the Knit-master 3,000, turning them into a giant, colorful nightcap. Alvin tries to outrun the nightcap, but it quickly comes to life and traps him underneath it. Alvin is then put under arrest. Characters *Bob *Larry/Larry-Boy *Junior Asparagus *Alfred *Awful Alvin *Vicki Cucumber *Bok Choy *Electro-Melon Locations *Bumblyburg *Bumblyburg Park *The Daily Bumble *Awful Alvin's Lair *Super Hero Class 101 Fun Facts Explanations *In scientific terms, defying gravity is a way to just float in mid-air. Trivia *According to the script, it was written in September 7th, 2001 and was finalized in October 8th. *There were a lot of major differences between the story treatment and the final script. **There were angry bees residing the pond of Bumblyburg Park, and they were the solution to defeat the angry eyebrows. **A random employee gets mad at Larry-Boy, instead of Ma Mushroom being mad for breaking her invention. **Alvin never got arrested at the end. *After the second episode was released, the trailer for this episode was slightly edited. The scene of Awful Alvin saying "Fly and seek out anger!" cuts to a scene of the Larry-Plane from the intro. *When this episode aired on Qubo, several cuts were made. These include: **Mentions of God **Fly By Might was removed. *Archibald Asparagus read the interactive storybook version on Leggo My Ego!. Remarks *Archie's model changes between when he and Larry are discussing about the janitor job. *When the Knitmaster flips, the orange light shatters completely, but it's only slightly broken when Larry pushes it away. *In the shot where Ma Mushroom is mad at Larry, her nose touches Larry's, but in the next shot, the two are slightly apart. *When Larry is in disguise, his nose is nasally, but he sounds normal when he states what the beeping was. *Alvin gains a pair of teeth while telling Lampy his plan. *Sweet Potato is missing both her lipstick and mask when Electro-Melon introduces himself. *After Larry tricks Ma Mushroom into the closet, his nasal from the plunger is gone. *It never stated how Bob, Junior, and Vicki became angry and gained the eyebrows. *There are slight differences on the photo of Larry-Boy Bob has. **The cheek lines **Thicker outlines **The nose **The background **Vest straps **Larry-Boy signature Goofs *Larry-Boy is missing his tooth when he introduces himself. *Bob's eyes are crossed in the first scene of the Daily Bumble. Junior's eyes are also crossed when Ma Mushroom enters the room. *Black dots can be seen in some shots: **One is seen behind Bok Choy's collar when he tells Electro-Melon to let go of his anger. **Another one can be seen in a millisecond when Alvin shows Lampy to Larry-Boy. *When LarryBoy hops out of the Larry-Mobile, he is far away, but in the next shot, he's closer to the vehicle. *Outlines on certain characters are missing in some shots: **Alvin's collar when he's about to place the popsicle on Larry-Boy. **Larry-Boy's cape as he's about to resist the anger. *When the eyebrows pass Larry-Boy, they overlap through him. Real World References *The Green Hornet is a fictional vigilante who wears a mask with his sidekick Kato. They debuted in radio, which spawned to a late 60s television and a 2011 film. *The narrator calling Larry-Boy "The Cucumber of Steel" is a play on words of "Man of Steel", Superman's nickname. Videos File:Larryboy 1 The Angry Eyebrows Trailer File:Larryboy & The Angry Eyebrows - Animation Progression by Tom Bancroft Category:Episodes Category:Larry-Boy Episodes Category:2002 Category:1993-2002 Category:1993-2003 Category:1993-2004 Category:1993-2005 Category:1993-2006 Category:1993-2007 Category:1993-2008 Category:1993-2009 Category:2000-2010 Category:2000-2006 Category:1993-2010 Category:1993-2011 Category:1993-2012 Category:1993-2013 Category:1993-2014 Category:1993-2015 Category:1994-2002 Category:1994-2003 Category:1994-2004 Category:1994-2005 Category:1994-2006 Category:1994-2007 Category:1994-2008 Category:1994-2009 Category:1994-2010 Category:1994-2011 Category:1994-2012 Category:1994-2013 Category:1994-2014 Category:1994-2015 Category:1995-2002 Category:1995-2003 Category:1995-2004 Category:1995-2005 Category:1995-2006 Category:1995-2007 Category:1995-2008 Category:1995-2009 Category:1995-2010 Category:1995-2011 Category:1995-2012